Leave Me Wanting More Part 3
by jessica032648
Summary: Will Gibbs and Abby always be left wanting more?


This is the conclusion. I hope you all enjoy. Gibbs and Abby don't belong to me, not making any money, etc etc. Please let me know what you think, any reviews are welcome, just be nice.

**_THE CONCLUSION_**

Abby walked through her door, turned her lock, kicked off her shoes, and walked to the bathroom. It had been a long week and all she wanted was a strong drink and long, hot bubble bath. Leaning over the tub, she adjusted the water and set the plug, letting the tub fill up as she poured in the bubble. When that was finished, she turned and walked to the kitchen, grabbing her bottle of whiskey and the torch lighter for the candles she was about to light. She made her way back to the bathroom and grabbed the candles from the closet, placing them in various places around the bathroom. As she was about to light the first candle she heard a loud knock on her front door. Grabbing the whiskey and her robe, she covered herself and went to the door. 'Who the hell is it this late at night?' she wondered as she approached the door. There was another knock and Abby rolled her eyes at the intruder's impatience. She was prepared to yell at whoever was on the other side, but when she opened her door all she could do was stare in shock at the man on the other side. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she was staring. Her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was at her door, after eleven pm on a Friday night. It was their weekend off so Abby was thoroughly confused as to what he was doing there and almost certain she was having another one of her dreams. After a minute she stepped aside, allowing him to enter her living room and he went and sat on the couch.

Abby had often dreamt of her silver haired boss, more often as of late it seemed. They were already close, the best of friends really, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with him in more than just a friendly way. Pushing those thoughts aside, she gathered herself and finally spoke.

"Hey, Gibbs, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she questioned as she grabbed the bottle of booze and moved past the door to sit beside him on the sofa. He nodded his head as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just came by to make sure you were okay. I know this week was really hard on you and you seemed a bit off today, so I thought I'd come by and check on you. Your phone was turned off or I would have just called. So," he looked up at her as he spoke, "are you alright?" He asked the question again as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig as he sat back.

"Yeah I'm good. Just seeing those children lying on the autopsy table still has me kinda freaked, ya know?" Abby took a drink and continued. "I mean, they were only three years old and just the things that had happened to them, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." She grabbed the bottle, took another couple of gulps and sat it back down. "Are you sure you're okay though? I know when kids are involved you take it pretty hard." Gibbs looked over at the concern in her voice and nodded his head.

"Yeah, just worried about you, Abs," he stated. He leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek, lingering just a bit longer than he should have. A jolt of electricity shot through his veins at the sudden closeness and he sat back, asking himself, not for the first time, if being alone with Abby was a good idea. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted her. Hell, if his dreams as of late were any indication he was becoming obsessed with her, but Gibbs wasn't quite sure how Abby felt about him. If she felt anything for him at all. Abby looked over at him and smiled her typical, jubilant Abby Sciuto smile that warmed his heart and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Let's watch a movie. Comedy, though, I want to laugh after the week we've had. I need to laugh." Gibbs nodded his head in agreement as he only just now noticed that she was wearing nothing more than a short, black, silk robe. He was vaguely away that he was staring at her, but he couldn't help it. 'Am I dreaming again?' he questioned himself. He didn't care at that point and continued to let his eyes roam wantonly over her body. Finally, he turned his head, only half ashamed at the way he had ogled his lab-tech. She had already turned on the movie and sat up to get a drink. She looked over at him, the way he was staring at her not unnoticed. "Like what you see, Gibbs?" she asked, a light, joking tone to her husky voice. He turned back to look at her giving her a short nod of his head as a smile crossed his face. She smiled back at him and waggled her eyebrows in a playfully seductive manner. A light shade of pink flushed in her cheeks and they gave a short laugh, turning their attention back to the movie.

Abby let the lust filled look he'd given her go to the back of her mind but she still couldn't help herself from wondering if he really had liked what he had been looking at so intently. 'My imagination is going crazy. I know he didn't really look at me like that, but with Gibbs sometimes it really is hard to tell,' she thought to herself.

Gibbs couldn't help but to keep looking at her, even as the movie played. She could feel his eyes on her and turned her head, catching him as his eyes were coming back up her legs to rest on her face. Abby smiled at him and he couldn't stop the sigh of frustration that escaped his lips as he turned back to the movie. He took another drink of whiskey and leaned over, once again brushing his lips against the soft skin of her cheek, and once again lingering a bit too long. 'This is a dangerous game, Gibbs. You're twice her age and plus you are her boss,' his thoughts reprimanded him but he couldn't help him when he bent his head slightly lower, kissing the corner of her mouth. Abby turned her head, not willing to miss what could have been the only chance she would eve get and caught his lips with her own, shocking both of them at the sudden contact. He deepened the kiss momentarily, but all too soon for Abby's liking he pulled back, his breathing rather labored at this point.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just, I lost my head for a mom…" his words were cut short by Abby's finger over his lips.

"For once, Gibbs, just shut up. You have no clue do you? Do you know how often I have dreamed of this? Years, Gibbs! Five years!" Abby looked up at him, removing her finger from his lips. She was still in shock that her boss, the man in her dreams as of late, had just kissed her. She had been wanting it for so long and now she was so close to getting what she wanted that she thought her heart might beat out of her chest.

Gibbs could hardly believe that he wasn't dreaming. He knew she could see the lust and desire written all over his face. He couldn't hide it anymore, and frankly he didn't want to. "Abby," he growled softly as she placed light kisses on his neck. "If you don't stop now, I can't promise that I will be able to. You had been be damn sure that this is what you want!" Gibbs warned her as she continued kissing his neck. As badly as he wanted this, he would never do anything that might make Abby uncomfortable, even if that discomfort wouldn't even be immediate.  He closed his eyes as the effect she was having on him caused his breathing to become even heavier than it already was.

"I want this more than you will _ever _know, Special Agent Gibbs.  I always have, now stop worrying and get over here and kiss me!" Abby didn't have to tell him twice as his lips came crashing down on hers as he pushed her down on the couch. He kissed her, hard, the passion building with each passing minute. He pulled back as the need for oxygen increased and looked down at her, both of their eyes reflecting love, lust, and the desire they had for one another. Abby stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him off the couch and leading him to the bedroom, both of them knowing the weekend promised to never leave either of them wanting more ever again.

**_THE END_**


End file.
